


i'll go with you

by chinarai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BoM Shiro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinarai/pseuds/chinarai
Summary: Stars litter the sky here, and Keith is left speechless for a moment. It’s not like he has never seen any, but there’s a different kind of beauty in seeing the night sky of the place where you were born.“Once we get the hoverbike up and running, I’ll take you sightseeing,” Shiro promises, resting his thumb on the spot behind Keith’s pointed ears. “Maybe we can make it to California, see the beach.”Keith perks up. “Really?”Shiro nods, stepping back and tugging him towards the bed. “Yeah, but it’ll take us days to get there on hoverbike and we need to fix it first. And we need sleep too.”





	i'll go with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> And this is for you, Kai! Thank you for being such a great mod and organizing the secret santa. Happy Holidays!

Earth is much more beautiful when it’s right in front of you. Keith’s heard stories - from his dad, his mom, and Shiro - but he had never seen pictures, never came close enough to the planet after leaving as an infant so long ago - until now. Earth is deep blue with green and brown continents, and swirly masses of white. The closer they get, the more visible things become: citylights, buildings, roads and treetops. 

They land on a desert at night, barren and dry and cold, the only sign of civilization a long distance away, illuminated by large spots of light. A military facility, the one Shiro had been affiliated with when he was sent to space, Shiro explains as he unbuckles his seatbelt and hops off his seat. Keith is quick to follow, eager to see more of his - their home planet. 

Stars litter the sky here, and Keith is left speechless for a moment. It’s not like he has never seen any, but there’s a different kind of beauty in seeing the night sky of the place where you were born. Shiro points out constellations he never heard of, and Keith gladly accepts the knowledge, filing names away as his eyes trace their shapes. He can see the appeal, can see what made his mom settle down here for a while before taking them all with her. 

Keith turns to the two-story house sitting on top of a gentle slope, still standing after years of abandonment. The tree beside it is shrivelled and dry. If one were to sit on the swing, the branch it’s tied to would likely snap. But it’s good - it’s home. Had been his father’s for most of his life, had been temporarily his mother’s too, and his for a shorter period of time, but it’s home. 

Shiro is still looking at the Galaxy Garrison, and Keith gives him some space, trudging up to the front door of the house and inserting the right key in the lock. It opens with an awful squeak of its hinges after a few tries, making him wince, and Shiro gives him a startled look, whirling around and turning his back to the building in the distance. Keith’s apology comes in the form of a little smile before he’s pushing into the house. 

It’s dusty, and the air in the living room makes his nose itch and his chest heavy. Long, pale sheets cover the furnitures, and Keith heads over to the windows to open them as Shiro joins him inside with the supplies they had left on their ship. Years of doing missions for the Blade allow them to navigate easily in the darkness of the house, the power long since been cut. Cold showers are in order for the duration of their stay, unless they figure out how to use their ship as generator without compromising it. Shiro heads into the kitchen whilst Keith ventures upstairs, the old, creaky floorboards betraying his usual soundless steps. 

The master bedroom is furnished with essentials - a dresser, two nightstands, a large double bed, and Keith’s old crib placed across it, pushed up against the wall. It makes him smile and recall stories his parents told him, the initial stages of their relationship and the longest months they got to spend together. Nowadays they hardly see each other, and communication is sparse and brief, but they love each other so deeply still. 

Shiro joins him in the bedroom a few minutes later, ration bars and pouches of water in his hands. He will have to go to the nearest town later, sell something of theirs to get some proper food. The ration bars were never Keith’s favorite, but he takes it without complaint and tears it open to take a bite. He had drifted closer to the window to stare at the dark expanse of the desert outside. Shiro joins him, linking their pinky fingers together.

“Your dad said his hoverbike is in the garage, right?”

Keith nods, tossing the empty packaging aside to be picked up later. He takes one of the water pouches Shiro had placed on the windowsill to wash down the bland flavor. “Yeah, tools for repair are there too.” 

“We fix it first thing in the morning,” Shiro plans out, turning his body towards Keith and fitting his fingers perfectly in the gaps of Keith’s hand. “Then I go into town for supplies. I think peaches are in season. Want to try them?”

“Peaches?” Keith furrows his brows and searches his brain. “Oh, the fuzzy fruits. The ones you compared to my skin.” 

With a chuckle, Shiro traces one of the marks Keith inherited from his mother, thumb gliding over his cheek. “Yeah, just as fuzzy, but they’re not lavender colored like you.” 

Keith leans into the touch, and Shiro splays his hand to cup his face. “Sorry I can’t go with you tomorrow. I wish I could see more of here.” 

Shiro draws him closer with a hand on his waist, tugging until Keith is further into his space, faces close enough that Shiro can see even in the dark the thin coat of fur on Keith’s face that he dubbed peach fuzz, leaving the other man confused as to what he’d meant. Keith’s father may be human, but Keith took more after his mother. Had it not been for the Altean genes present in her long lineage, Keith would have looked more Galra than human. If it weren’t for the glaringly obvious differences between him and Shiro, he could venture into town without being discovered. As it is, he’s staying at home. 

“Once we get the hoverbike up and running, I’ll take you sightseeing,” Shiro promises, resting his thumb on the spot behind Keith’s pointed ears. “Maybe we can make it to California, see the beach.”

Keith perks up. “Really?”

Shiro nods, stepping back and tugging him towards the bed. “Yeah, but it’ll take us days to get there on hoverbike and we need to fix it first. And we need sleep too.”

The sheet covering the bed is placed in a heap on the ground, to be replaced by one tucked in a drawer. Shiro shakes it in front of the open window in hopes some of the musty smell will fade, and they prepare the bed quickly for a much needed night of proper rest. Keith is ready to collapse without second thought, the long days of travelling finally catching up to him, but Shiro stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

With a flick of his wrists, Shiro messes with the dials on Keith’s hips, and the Blade outfit peels away from his frame, making it easier to take it off. Now standing in the spandex shorts he wears underneath, Keith returns the favor, helping Shiro undress. Their twin uniforms are hung on the crib, and Keith takes Shiro’s hand to guide him to the bed. 

Pressed into his side, Keith rests his cheek on Shiro’s chest and feels the pent up weariness of days of travel melting away from his body. It helps that Shiro is running his fingers along the length of Keith’s arm, the warmed metal of his limb stroking the skin in a soothing manner. 

“Are you going to the Garrison?” Keith asks in a whisper, much later when the image of the illuminated building in the distance won’t let him fall asleep. 

It would make sense if Shiro were to go back. He had worked there, had left people there - friends, mentors, coworkers, an ex lover. Keith would understand if he wanted to visit, let them know he’s alive, contact his family he’d left behind in some place called Japan before coming here. He would understand if Shiro decided to stay. Keith would let him keep the suit and the knife, and might as well leave his heart here with him. Leaving without Shiro would be one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but Keith would do it for his sake. 

“Do you think I should?” Shiro’s chest rumbles pleasantly beneath his cheek, and Keith had almost forgotten he was waiting for a reply. 

“I can’t tell you what to do.” He answers just as quietly, index finger drawing patterns on his partner’s bare abs. “If it feels important to you, then I’ll support you as I always have.” 

Shiro’s arm curls tighter around him, a long, satisfied breath leaving his nose as he dips his head down to kiss Keith’s forehead. He blinks up at Shiro, sliding his hand up along his torso to rest his palm over his heart. “If I were to go, would you come with me?” 

“If you want me there,” Keith parries back, smiling.

“Of course I want.”

“Then, I’ll tag along... Just in case they try to strap you down to a bed.”

Shiro chuckles, pulling him even closer. Keith begins to feel languid, limbs loose and warm, curling further into Shiro’s side, pressing his lips to his pec. “That means so much to me, you know.”

Keith smiles sleepily, a low purr forming in his chest. “I’d go to the edge of the universe for you.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Shiro whispers, body easing and relaxing. “I would do the same for you.” 

“I love you,” Keith says, slipping out of consciousness, managing to stay awake for long enough to hear Shiro reply.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my [tumblr](https://chinarai.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/chinarai)! Or follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chinaraii) where I scream about things from time to time


End file.
